


关于W

by Ajloo



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajloo/pseuds/Ajloo
Kudos: 2





	关于W

——那么今天的主题就是……W。  
——哎你组的局连要聊什么都想不出来。这么多人在这呢。但确实W……可以聊一聊。说起来好久没见。  
——不然呢，聊C做的日式脱毛？那个日本医师手艺精湛，手到毛除。然后C就跟我一岁的小侄子似的一根毛也没有了。不是我说，就是没有毛也不会显得下面更大。何况C的腿本来就壮，腿毛也除了。现在他整个人很违和。  
——不是说主题是W？请让C那个黑货滚一滚。  
——W的腿真是，嘶，妈的，又白又长，膝盖都他妈是粉的。吃什么长大的？女人都没他这样。  
——粉色娇嫩。  
——少看甄嬛传啦哥哥！你都是代入皇上视角吗？不要搞菀菀类卿那一套啦！所以你现在还在钓小高中生？他们上学可够辛苦了，你再给人操的迷迷糊糊。考不上好大学都算你头上。W只是长的小，怎么像高中生了？  
——哈哈你可酸死了。高中生怎么了？他们玩的更开，想约几个有几个。  
——W……有人吃到嘴过吗？

——我的天呀，你们表情太丰富了。我不就问个问题？这么长时间不说话。到现在数我说的最多。那我先说，作为这张桌子上唯一一个0，我可没有肖想过W。顶多恨爹妈没给我生的那么细皮嫩肉好看又娇气。我美白护肤可花老钱了。  
——怎么还不说呀？那我转转盘了。指到谁谁来说吧。  
——来吧，哈哈，哥你给开个场。

唉。行吧。但其实并没那么多要说的。

我跟W好像是一个朋友的婚宴认识的。好像是春天时候的事。那种社交场合，还有一帮子长辈。W那天好像穿了一身西装。我到的晚了，那桌只剩一个座位在他旁边。他当时背对着我坐。朋友在对面叫我，他就回头看了我一眼。嘴唇很红很薄……这是我对他的第一印象。然后他站起来跟我握手。我才发觉他个子那么高。看脸不像的。

他说话很少。他好像在忙着吃小蛋糕，吃了好几块，嘴边蹭了奶油。他可能不知道我在看他，后来发觉了，却问我，你要吃吗？我说，你嘴边。他就很茫然地伸舌头舔掉了。很快地一下，舌头很红很软。我承认我想让他舔我。

非常有趣的是当天接到捧花的是他。别人都在争争抢抢，他都没怎么动。但那束花像是长了眼似的往他身上落。他接住了，笑盈盈的。那些女生就装作很懊恼的样子，开始逗他喝酒。他也不会挡，很好脾气地喝。脸到最后有点红扑扑的。后来他去找了个安静角落的沙发醒酒，朋友叫我去照顾一下他。我看到他的时候他正在解衬衣扣子，手有点迟钝。我就坐下来，非常耐心地帮他解了两颗。他往我脸上吹了口气，脸上不是那种醉醺醺的傻样子，反倒有点狡猾。我说，我送你回家？他摇摇头，说，我和爸爸妈妈吵架了唉。今天不回家。

天呢……当时我是怎么想的？我知道他的年纪，但他那时候好像个耍脾气的小孩子。我笑出了声。一阵沉默之后，他突然出声，说，我接到捧花了。我说，那祝贺你。他手指在沙发上蜷了蜷，眼尾发红，望过来，问，那你今晚想当新郎吗？

我看着那两颗被我解开的扣子，里面露着一小块白腻的皮肤，有颗精细的痣。我感觉自己可能是中邪了。真正醉的可能是我不是他。

——天呐。我要听硬了。你接着说。

我们随便去了一个连锁酒店。后来我才想起来为什么他就找了个这么普通的地方。他这种在本地什么高级酒店都有vip，前台都认得出的人和一个大男人开一间房确实不太好。可能是因为酒精……他软的不像话。我在浴室里给他洗头，他刘海撩起来好看，有些胎毛。他就一直在我身上乱摸，咯咯的笑。当时我是真的很想直接就在浴室跟他做。我还是毛头小子第一次跟女朋友上床的时候都没有这么猴急。

他乳头是红的。皮肤又白的过分。我是非常、非常有耐心地用嘴伺候他。他喉咙里一直发出那种小动物的咕噜咕噜声，手指头软软地抓着我的头发。他身高跟我差不多，但是身体几乎能对折起来。现在想起来我真的是很耐心，包括我给他口，帮他舔后面，给他扩张穴的时候看着他咬着手指头，我想的都是，他舒服吗？即便我硬的很痛了。

他问我说，你有带避孕套吗？我差点笑出声来。说套不就完了？我是肯定没带。说到底我可是来参加别人的婚礼的，不知道会有这么一档子事。这破连锁酒店也不知道有没有。我去洗手间看，确实是有。我拿过去，他还敞着腿，就拿着认真地看。他说，这什么破牌子。你很大，这尺寸够吗？又说，你去找便利店买一盒避孕套吧。要什么什么牌子的。我这回没有忍住地笑出来，我说，干嘛一直在强调避孕两个字啊。你这样好可爱。说套子不就完了。他就把脚伸过来踩在我的鸡巴上，很小声，很慢地说，因为我不想怀孕哦。

——我的天。他也太会了。然后呢？

然后其实就没什么了。但我讲完吧。他要求实在是高。我走了几家店大概，然后买到了他说的那种套。那天晚上其实有点冷，我还在外面抽了支烟才回去。其实说某种预感的话，我穿好衣服走出去的时候就有了。我回去的时候，他已经走了。床上有点湿，他躺过的地方。然后我躺上去，觉得实在是……很有意思。然后不知不觉地我就睡着了，第二天回想起来就像个春梦一样。后来想想，那确实、确实是春天发生的事情。那天是4月1号。我不知道他是怎么想的？真的把这当作愚人节来过，还是怎么呢。但说实话，我不生气。——他那么看着你的时候，我觉得应该不会有人舍得对他生气。

我只是想，他那天后来跟人做了吗？我们前戏已经做的很充分了。我觉得他很想要。他很湿了。

——哥你这也……就这样了啊？那他可有点不地道了。

毕竟是他接到了捧花呀。也算是我配合他做了几小时的小小新娘。他不情愿就算了。我现在觉得唯一后悔的就是，我想吻他眼下那颗痣。想在他的白皮肤上留几个红印子。还有想对他说，他比当晚的新娘子好看的多。当然都没有实现，我猜以后也不会实现。但其实吃到嘴是挺没意思的事情，后来我才懂了。

——你说的对。

——啊？我这还没转转盘到下一个呢，你就要抢先说了呀。快快，话筒交给你！

啊。但其实是很难堪的故事。不过说出来也没关系。

我之前给一个小孩当英语家教。家境很好的那种小孩。每次去他家，都觉得，真他妈的，有钱太好了。当时是暑假，就每天辅导他写写作业什么的。见到W也是在他家。他叫W哥哥，跟他很亲。不知道那是他什么哥哥，可能是表哥。但还挺常见到他的。说话声很低，温温柔柔，叫我老师。总对那小孩说，不要气老师。要认真写作业。他好像很爱玩游戏？但是我每次来他都会从沙发上站起来迎我一下。

有一次我在发呆，小孩在旁边做英语阅读。我想的是果然贵族学校是不一样。我给别的小孩也当过家教，那些阅读题根本不是一个层次。你在学什么你叫什么名字，我叫苏珊的时候，人家小孩都在读人工智能的英语材料。突然我听见门口有那种很闷很闷的敲门声，不像用手敲的，像是用鞋尖踢的。我一开门就看见W两手拿着三个冰淇淋，都有点化了，淌了一手奶油。他见到我就说，快快，快点吃。我排队排了好久！没想到化的这么快。我赶紧接过来，递给小孩一个。W先是把蛋筒上面的冰淇淋吃了，然后开始吮手指头上的奶油，吮的很干净。他凑过去看小孩的卷子，离得很近，念了几个单词。又像是百无聊赖地看他桌子上摆的东西，看到有本数学寒假作业题，又来了精神，翻了几页。他笑着对小孩说，怎么这么多不写。不会还是不想写呀。小孩苦着脸，说不会也不想。他就翻拣着小孩的笔袋，说那哥哥给你写。老师不会仔细看的吧。小孩一下就乐的蹦了起来。

他说，我在这里写会打扰老师上课吗？我说不会不会。我刚想把东西挪挪，让他坐到桌子一边。他说不用的，就拿了几张草纸脱掉脱鞋趴到床上去写了。

我接着看着小孩写作业，屋里实在是很安静。我布置了要写几页，发现红笔没水了，就想出去买然后透透气。天知道他们住的地方要找文具店有多费劲……我找了很久，回来的时候看到W睡着了——很有意思。有一点点呼吸声，腰露出来一截。我避免吵醒他，轻手轻脚地过去，结果他还是醒了。嗯了几声，发现自己睡着了，特别不好意思地揉揉眼睛。他抬头的时候我看他脸上有一道黑笔印。想想就肯定是睡着了笔划的。我冲他比了下，他没明白什么意思。后来他开了手机前置，啊的一声，脸立刻红起来。他说，我去洗洗，然后就出去了。

我拿过那本练习册看，被他睡的有一点点压痕。他写题很快。可能数学非常好。我看草纸也没用多少。该写解字的题也都写了解字，虽然有点歪歪扭扭。这时候他回来了，看我在看他写的练习册，又说，让老师见笑了。我说没有没有，我数学很差。你要接着写吗。他就拿着练习册出去了。

那天的课上完的时候小孩把我送出小区。我说，你哥哥人好好，还帮你写作业。他立刻骄傲起来，我哥哥那是相当可以！帮我写作业绰绰有余。他是数学系毕业的呢。其实我要让他帮我写英语作业也可以，他在国外念的。然后他又不好意思地挠挠头，不是，老师，我不是那个意思。我会自己写英语作业的。我笑出声来，当小孩子真好。

我没怎么见过小孩爸妈，都有生意忙，后来知道W是专门假期来监督这个弟弟学习的。但他好像并没有负起什么责任，更多的还是陪小孩一起玩，他特别特别有耐心。他有时候也送我出去。有一次他走在路上突然说，我想吃冰淇淋。我不合时宜地想到的是，那次他请我们吃的冰淇淋不知道有多贵。大概是那种我自己攒了多少钱都不会去买来吃的。但是请他吃我没有任何意见。我就说我来请你吃。你之前买的那家店在哪？他就笑了，说很远的。但是旁边有麦当劳。我就在麦当劳买了两个甜筒，给他一个。但其实我在想，他是在给我解围吗？排队的时候我用手机查了查那个店的地址，明明就很近。

他坐在我对面有一搭没一搭地舔着冰淇淋。他在玩手机，指甲上的月牙很好看，指甲修的很整齐。我突然就想到他那天化掉了的冰淇淋和他舔手指的样子。他穿的T恤、他的裤子、他的鞋。都在告诉我，那是另一个世界，是我叫不出牌子的贵衣服，是我的天堑。他可能会客客气气地对我，但是那只是教养而已。我有什么值得人家这样的呢。我自嘲地笑起来。

他好像听到我从鼻子里喷气的声音。立刻放下了手机睁大眼看我。他说不好意思老师。我不该玩手机。很没礼貌。他那个样子，好像我真的是他的什么班主任在找他谈话。我说没有啊，你不用叫我老师。他说，不不，还是要叫你老师的。他又问我，你要不要喝奶茶？我刚用手机订了两杯奶茶。然后又很不好意思地说，我今天就很想吃甜的。麻烦老师了。

吃人家嘴短拿人家手软就是这个意思了。但其实有什么可麻烦的？都是他在请我吃东西。我上个小男朋友也是，很爱吃零食。支使我勤快的很。让我去买这个买那个，想想我也是贱。

然后是有天我手机坏了没有送修。本来就半死不活的手机，我也懒得去。也不会有什么人联系我。第二天还是去那个小孩家，他家跟门卫打了招呼，可以放我进去。保姆给我开了门，我还纳闷怎么不是小孩，保姆却不好意思地说小孩今天出去跟同学玩了，说是昨晚跟我请了假。我立刻反应过来可能是他给我发信息我没看到。我说，那没事了，对不起，是我忘记了。我正要走，听到拖鞋踏踏的声音，他揉着头发过来问怎么了。保姆跟他解释完，他说，那老师今天有事吗。他出去玩我们也出去玩好了。讲课费我付你。

我当然没有什么事。玩也不是不可以。我们去的游乐园晚上又一起吃的饭——他真的很爱坐过山车。好像坐了很多次过山车。晚上的时候坐的摩天轮。升到最高的时候我看着他的脸，半明半暗的光线里，他的嘴唇生的太好了。我当时是真的，真的很想吻过去。但是我没有。他的下垂眼望过来的时候，我几乎是真的想逃了。

怎么混到床上的我有点忘了。就都很迷迷糊糊。他身体又软又很会叫，皮肤又很白。但就是像哥刚才说的，吃到嘴实际上是最没意思的事。你会想要更多，人的欲望是无穷尽的。插进他身体里又怎样呢，是这样的。我还是，非常地想吻他，但我把头靠过去一点点的时候，他突然轻轻地拿胳膊挡了一下，我就什么都懂了。他没再推我，我想吻过去完全可以，但我也不会那么做了。我会想起我那个坏掉舍不得修的手机，想到我的小男朋友想吃但我不会买给他的冰淇淋，想起他T恤上的那些logo，我知道我想要的那些东西跟他是完全无关的。他会想在一个很小的但阳光充足的房间里，在被窝里迷迷糊糊，等着男朋友做早餐吗？会想以后在地铁站等我下班吗？我想是永远不会的。

我知道你们要笑话我想太多了。打炮就打炮，说的这么纯情干什么。我一直都不是只谈性不谈爱的人，我太怕他的客气了，他的客气就是他不在乎你。他不会跟我生气皱眉耍小性子，因为我什么都不是。我会很容易爱上别人，但他不会。他只对欲望诚实。他会跟你做，但是不会让你吻也不会让你抱。他身体真的太敏感了，谁跟他做都会非常有成就感，但其实那是与你无关的。你永远是他可有可无的一个路人，你只是他高潮时候眼前一闪而过的一个光点。

就是这样的。像是什么身体很软，叫声很软这种事说了也没什么意思，他听话的要命。但到了最后，我甚至开始悲哀了。后来我想他可能白天会想再做一次，但我不想了。我怕我忘不了他——那以后太难看了。我没怎么睡着，凌晨就走了。那是假期的尾声，后来我跟小孩的妈妈说我有很多事要忙，所以虽然她和小孩都想我留下来，我都没有再继续。过后小孩很低落地跟我语音，说老师你怎么不来了呀。我说，你哥哥呢？你不会的也可以让他教教你。他又难过地说，你俩都不来了。不知道怎么回事。

我也想知道，这是怎么回事呢？但是无论什么话，我都没有立场说出口了。

——他有那么迷人吗。

——当然有的。

——啊你算是……跟他在一起过一段吗。

——如果你们觉得算是的话吧。

你们也知道W个子很高。但他身上又很微妙，有种脆弱感，尤其他根本不喜欢好好地站直，有地方坐着就会窝成一团。他好像对什么事情都不上心，很会逃避。当然说这些很泛泛，我也不知道他到底在想什么。我们会吵架，但是他是哄哄就好的那种人，而且他有时候都会忘了吵架之后要冷战，转头就会过来跟我说话，又很会撒娇。

有次他家没人，我晚上去的，他好像刚洗完澡，什么也没穿，身上有点湿气。他坐在沙发上，左手摸着他那只胖猫，右手在玩2048，看到我来了也没有放下。我过去掐了一下他的乳头，他哼哼了一声，耳朵很快就烧红了。我说你穿上一点。他就抬头说，一会不也都是要脱的？他的表情太无辜了，我很想就在他家的沙发上跟他做。我说，你怎么知道我来找你就是要做？他说，不然呢，来找我做题？我说，你想做题也可以。

我手机里还存着什么鸡兔同笼那些小儿科题，都是我妈让我教我妹的。我从来没教过她，但不妨碍我拿这个玩情趣。我一边干他一边给他念那些什么鸡啊兔啊的，听他短促地叫。他说，你说那些鸡啊什么的不如鸡巴干我用力一点。我就这么做了。我捏了一下他肚子上的肉，他又开始发出抽泣一样的声音。我拿他真的很没办法，有的时候他好像是那种吃不到什么好吃的或者不给买喜欢的玩具就大哭的小孩子。他里面很热，叫的也黏，我出了一身的汗，把空调调低了一点。后来又做了很久，我射了，准备把套子打结扔掉的时候，他还软着腿，后面被做的又红又肿，闭着眼睛说了句什么。我没听清，凑过去，他说的是，23只鸡和12只兔。说完了就用被子把脸盖了起来，露出几个小手指尖。我当时心情就特别好，我想的是可以再做一场，别让他闲着。

早上我是被他拱醒的。他用鼻音哼哼着就钻到了我被窝里。他没睡醒，他只是说，猪头，你空调开的太低了。我好冷。

现在想想我跟他在一起的绝大多数时间都是开心的。有什么理由不开心呢，他是那种很温柔很听话的对象，又很呆呆的，好像生活里没有什么发愁的事。他在外面跟别人那些事我不是不知道，我甚至不用别人跟我说，我闭着眼睛都知道，我只求别人不要伤害他。我很了解他。他身体太敏感了，很容易情动。你跟这样的人要求什么忠诚呢……那是笑话。我有时候觉得，他舒服他快乐就好。但我也觉得，我应该自私一点。他在家里的时候，很喜欢看那些小动物视频。我是很想把他关起来，我们两个人在一起，跟他的猫，就这样过下去就好了。但不是的，他是关不住的，他会飞走。他爱我吗？我想他是爱过的。我跟他的区别就是，我比他爱的要多太多了。所以我们分手了。更自由更快乐，偶尔想想我，那是很好的事了。

更何况，鸡兔是不会永远同笼的。

——那如果再有选择的机会，你们还会选择遇见W吗？

——会的吧。

——会。

——你知道，白雪公主给你毒苹果要你吃下去的时候，你是会义无反顾的。


End file.
